fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Russo
Trevor Russo is an American vigilante and serial killer operating out of New York City, with a vendetta against the Castiglione crime family. As a former member of Task Force: VALKYRIE, and his experience fighting the vampires that run the family, Trevor has become an adept monster hunter, and has dedicated himself to exterminating the vampires that control New York's criminal ranks. However, this dedication has turned to obsession as he has become a Slasher in the process, a semi-supernatural serial killer that lives for death in one way or another. Character Biography Pre-Bombing Born into the wealthy Russo family of New York, Trevor was the oldest of three children, with his siblings being Thomas and Jeanette Russo. His father the CEO of Oakwood Industrial, a company that worked with development of military technology, and his mother was retired soldier. During his childhood, Trevor was the most problematic child of the family, frequently partying and squandering the opportunities his parents got him. To straighten him out, he was given a choice of either cutting ties with the family or joining the military, with Trevor choosing the latter. He initially had problems there too, but was eventually disciplined enough to become a remarkable soldier. It was as he was building his remarkable career that he was recruited by Task Force: VALKYRIE, a secret military organization that dealt in supernatural threats. It was during his time in VALKYRIE that he met Agent Evens, his commanding officer, who would become a mentor to Trevor, albeit a very harsh one. Evens trained a handful of recruits along with Trevor, who became known as Unit 46. His time in Unit 46 would be where Trevor first encountered supernatural threats like aberrations, werewolves, and some especially powerful vampires, and he would end up responding to the Redmore Massacre during his time with them. After the massacre, Trevor took an offer from Evens to retire from Task Force: VALKYRIE, and Trevor would ultimately retire from the military all together. Trevor returned to his family later that year, far more disciplined than when he had last seen them, but haunted by what he had seen in Unit 46. He was preparing to take a job working at Oakwood Industrial under his brother Tommy, but that would never come to fruition. That next Christmas, his family was targeted by the Castiglione crime family for refusing to sell weaponry to them. Sabazio Zefiro would plant a bomb in the Russo family mansion, and the explosion would kill everyone inside with the exception of Trevor and Tommy. When Trevor recovered from the detonation, Tommy was nowhere to be seen, leaving Trevor to believe he was the only survivor of the explosion. Becoming the Peacemaker After the bombing, Trevor went to hiding, knowing that the Castiglione's would end up targeting him when they found out he survived. While in hiding, he was approached by Agent Evens, who had a proposition for Trevor. Revealing the heads of the Castiglione family were vampires, he offered Trevor tools he would need to take revenge. Trevor, initially hesitant, would accept the offer, and be given multiple trick-Bleeders and a Logehamarr Personal Flamethrower. In exchange, Trevor promised to destroy the Castiglione's. While suspicious of a possible ulterior motive, Trevor took Evens at his word. To get the attention of the leadership of the Castiglione's, Trevor began interrupting their operations. He originally had no plans to kill the lower-level thugs that the mob used, but eventually found that killing them was almost always necessary. It was after killing multiple Castiglione mobsters that Trevor began to black out during his fights. When he would wake up each time, he would find his opponents dead in increasingly gory fashion. This disturbed him greatly, but as he continued, he grew used to it, and eventually began to enjoy tormenting members of the family. These acts of carnage against the mafia led to the newspapers labeling him the "Peacemaker of Brooklyn". Aratone Salzillo would eventually be sent by the Castiglione's to stop Trevor, but would he would ultimately fail. However, due to his quick thinking, Aratone was able to tear his arm from his body after his arm had been caught in a trap set by Trevor, allowing him to escape before he was killed. Aratone would return and continue attempting to kill Trevor, never being successful. However, he was able to separate Trevor from his allies in the Bane of the Damned, as he revealed to the group that Trevor was willing to sacrifice all morals in his hunt for revenge. When Aratone took Bane member Bram Andretta hostage and held him at gunpoint, Trevor shot through Bram to hit Aratone, which failed, but killed Bram in the process. After this, the Bane of the Damned Trevor from working with their cell, so he had to continue his mission alone. Ultimately, even without the Bane's help, he tracked Rico Ascione, who had ordered the hit on the Russo's, to his hideout. He quickly dispatched Rico's hired thugs, before entering a battle with Rico. Rico, who was cornered, unleashed an vicious flurry of attacks at Trevor, but after the fight was finished, Trevor was able to knock him down and kill him. Trevor had hoped killing Rico would bring some semblance of peace to him, but it merely left him feeling empty. It was this feeling of emptiness that dawned the realization in Trevor that the only way he could feel whole was if he kept killing. This revelation marked his transition into a true Slasher, and it was after this point that Trevor would become obsessed with the destruction of the Castiglione family in a way that was not even for vengeance, but for it's own sake. Appearance and Personality XXX Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Trevor Leone Russo Origin: Acolytes of Sin (Villainousverse) Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Human Date of Birth: March 29 Zodiac/Horoscope: Aries Birthplace: New York City, New York Weight: 230 Ibs Height: 6’2” Likes: XXX Dislikes: XXX Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: XXX Values: XXX Martial Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: Bane of the Damned (Occasionally) Previous Affiliation: Task Force: VALKYRIE Themes: Indestructible - Disturbed Combat Statistics Tiers: 9-B Powers and Abilities: *Slasher Condition - As an avenging Slasher, Trevor's physical condition is beyond that of normal men. *Berserk Mode - Trevor has multiple stages of fighting rage. While normally he can still be mostly conscious while fighting, when he is particularily angry, the most conscious thing he can do is distinguish friend from enemy. *Weapon Mastery - Trevor is essentially a master of all forms of weaponry, even improvised weapons (such as the running joke of him killing low-level thugs with chairs). *Supernatural Resistance - Due to his experience with vampires, Trevor has learned to become nearly immune to forms of supernatural manipulation. *Terrorize - Trevor's nature as a Slasher can allow him to use the mere aura of death he has to temporarily terrorize enemies, leaving them defenseless. *Hidden Sight - Due his experience with vampires, Trevor has gained the ability to see through invisibility. Attack Potency: Street Level, with most firearms and melee weapons, as well as with his fists (has come out on top in fist fights with vampires and Slashers), Wall Level '''with Mr. Scratch, and '''Small Building Level with rocket and grenade launchers. Speed: Superhuman 'travel speed, with '''Hypersonic '''reactions. Melee combat and gunfighting are '''Supersonic '(able to fight off Tommy Russo physically). '''Lifting Strength: Wall Level Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building Level '(has survived multiple explosions). 'Stamina: Superhuman '(his nature as an Avenging Slasher requires him to be able to hunt targets for as long as they can run). 'Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range to Thousands of Kilometers depending on his weapon choice. Standard Equipment: Massive cache of firearms, including Mr. Scratch (a customized shotgun), pistols, semi-and-fully automatic firearms, rocket and grenade launchers, and the Logehamarr Personal Flamethrower. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: *Vengeful - Trevor is a very vengeful person, and he is more than willing to kill anyone who gets in the way of his mission, even when it could be seen as unwarranted. *Blood Focus - As an Avenger type Slasher, it is harder for Trevor to resist chasing his targets until the end of the earth. It takes a great amount of effort for him to give up a chase, even when doing so would be beneficial. *Beginning of a Legend - As Trevor gets closer to becoming a Scourge, he must occasionally conduct strange rituals with the bodies of his victims, or take trophies from them. This usually only happens when he kills someone that he feels a great distain for. *Still Human - Trevor has not fully converted into a Scourge yet, and as such he isn't completely inhuman. He can take far more damage than the average person, but he is still far more human than many of those that he faces. Feats: XXX Notable Attacks/Techniques: *XXX Key: Avenger (Peacemaker) Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Serial Killers Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters